Last Sacrifice The Ultimate Choice
by imani roza belikov dimka
Summary: Takes place right after Dimitri tells Rose his love for her had faded. The Queen hasn't died YET and Rose hasn't been accused of murder YET. Dimitri finally pushes Rose to far and she has had enough. Will Dimitri realize his mistake or will it be to late.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- The Ultimate Decision

" I've given up on you." he said voice also soft. " The fades. Mines has"

I looked at the man I loved more than anything with unbelievable calmness. On the inside my body was shutting down, my world coming to an end. Did he just say that he didn't love me? Not just that but our love would shrivel up and fade away into nothing?

Tears that seem to have been in my eyes for days waiting to come out finally gushed down my cheeks. Something flashed across Dimitri's face but was gone before I had a chance to figure out what it was. The cold, hard, expressionless mask appeared over his face which only seemed to make me angry. If he didn't care about me fine. I didn't care about him anymore either.

Everybody wants to joke around about how Rose Hathaway was selfish and immature and only though about herself. That was the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. I was always putting someone before myself an now I'm sick of it. Dimitri wanted to sit there forget everything that we once had then fine. I'm tired of trying to make him love me. And I'm so sick and tired of loving him. All it did was hurt me in the end. Even when he wasn't strigoi he would always push me away. But no more. I'm done.

" I hate you" I whispered. " I wish you had let me fall fall that day on the bridge."

Shock flashed across his face, which was replaced by hurt and self hatred. Why the hell was he hurt? He brought this all on himself.

" I'll give you your wish Dimitri. I'll leave you alone. I'm so done with you and your cold, unfeeling heart."

He looked away from me and into the crowd of people surrounding us. Oblivious to the conversations around them. When he looked back at me I had composed myself once again. The tears were gone and my on cold expressionless mask was on my face. No longer would I cry over him. No longer would I sit around and think of ways to get him to see that he loved me.

" Goodbye Guardian Belikov." I said " I hope you injoy life free of all your regrets of our relationship, if we even had one in the first place."

He looked ready to say something. But before he could I left he, staring after my retreating figure.

So what do you guys think so far? Good or Bad? Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow I promise. Reviews are greatly appreciated since this is my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Ruined Hope

I ran as far away as the wards allowed. When I reached the border I fell to my Knees and screamed. I screamed for me, I screamed for Nathan turning Dimitri, and ruining my life. We were going to make everything work out. Our lives wouldn't have been perfect, but content. Happy.

"snap out of it Rose". I told myself. " You are not going to live your life thinking about what ifs."

I felt Lissa calling me through the bond. She was at my room knocking on the door because a certain pain in the butt Russian told her to come and check on me. I sighed. Couldn't I even scream in peace? I made my way back to my room. Finding Lissa in the middle of yet again knocking on my door.

" Rose!" Lissa screamed and threw herself into my arms. " Rose I was so worried. I've never seen Dimitri cry except that one time when he was turned.

" What do you mean?" I asked. Guilt quickly growing making my stomach uneasy. " Dimitri was crying?"

" Yes" Lissa said. " He said I needed to find you. He said that you would need me more than he would." She paused and looked me over. " Though you seem fine to me. Well as fine as you can be in your current situation."

Not really hearing anything Lissa said as she confirmed that Dimitri actually was _crying._ I asked where he was.

" Are your sure Rose? I don't want you to upset him even more. After all he's been through he deserves some peace."

I looked at her like she was crazy. " You know what Liss?" I asked her my anger for her, and always taking Dimitri side finally boiling over. " He's not the only one that's hurting. Or have you just forgotten all about me? Your _bestfriend._ Im so sick of your and all your Dimitri crap alright."

" Rose I know your hurting to. I haven't forgotten." she said with tears in her eyes. Through the bond waves of self shame came off of her. She had forgotten about me. Way to go Rose. Your bestfriend cares more about your ex boyfriend that you gave up everything for just for it to get thrown back in your face.

I rolled my eyes. " Look so are you gonna tell me or not?" I asked really annoyed now.

" He's in my room". I felt my eyes go big and my temper flare.

" What?"

Sensing my discomfort and anger she quickly explained. " I let him stay there so nobody would bother him"

Checking the bond to see if this was true I eyed her for about a minute. Finally excepting thar she was telling the truth I made my way to her room. Hesitating before the door I thought about what could happen. What if he didn't want to see me? And was I _really _ready to see him again? Pushing all emotion aside before I could talk myself into leaving I opened the door. What I saw before me broke my heart.

Dimitri was laying down on the bed with Tasha straddling his lap. His hands on her thighs, and they were in the middle of a _intense_ kiss. They both gasped when they saw me, and hurriedly broke apart. At all I registered was shock. Then the scene started yo seep in. Dimitri and Tasha were kissing, privates pressed together. What if I had just uninterrupted them from having sex? What if he had finally accepted her offer? Tears sprung in my eyes and all I wanted to do was break down and cry. Then like early with Lissa I felt a flash of with hot rage.

" What. The. Hell?" I grounded out from in between my teeth.

Dimitri looks at me pleadingly, like he was about to say something, but then the bitch spoke.

"Well hello Rose." Tasha said with a knowing smirk on her face. " We weren't expecting any company. You really should have knocked."

And there went my control. My vision clouded and I felt a burning need to punch something. Anything. Which just so happened to be Tasha's face. I lunged to her and punched her so hard she flew backwards. I swooped in and punched her again and again in the face, hearing a series of crunches as my fists connected. I felt strong arms grabbing me, and faintly heard Dimitri screaming for me to stop. He pulled me away and spun around to take a defensive stand in front of Tasha. I growled at me. How dare he defend her? Then it all made sense. That's why he didn't want me. I was just a quick fuck. Someone for him to play around with. As that realization hit my anger rose. I don't know what he saw on my face because he looked scared. "_Good_" I thought to my self. He should be.

"Rose." he whispered. My gaze flickered to his round brown eyes and the door. As if sensing my need to get away he tried to grab me. But I shove him hard against the wall and for the second time today I am running from Dimitri Belikov. Once again for even the shortest of seconds I had allowed myself to hope, without even giving myself permission to. Maybe this is just the story of my life. Always to be hurt by the ones you care about and have sacrificed some much for. Guess its just time to except it.

review plz


End file.
